SWEETS
by MeWTh
Summary: Light melepas Death Note dan ingatannya. Sebagai gantinya dia mendapatkan ikatan ‘rantai’ nasib dengan Ryuuzaki. Satu musim yang hilang, satu musim tanpa ingatan tentang dirinya sebagai kira. Hidup yang ‘Damai’ dan manis ? .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all character by Obata Takeshi dan Ooba Tsugumi (berdoa semoga mereka kolaborasi lagi)

Settingnya diambil dari Light pertama kali melepas kepemilikannya atas Death Note dan terikat 'rantai' nasib dengan Ryuuzaki. Satu bulan tanpa ingatan tentang dirinya sebagai kira. Hidup yang 'Damai' dan manis(?).

**SWEETS**

**1.Feeding Sweety**

"Bagaimana tes kesehatanmu Light?" tanya Yagami pada putranya saat memasuki ruang penyelidikan. Light duduk di sofa putih panjang dan kepalanya mendongak, seolah sedang memperhatikan langit-langit. "Light?" panggil Yagami lagi. Keningnya berkerut demi melihat pandangan Light kosong.

"Sepulang dari dokter, sudah dua jam Light-kun seperti itu" jelas Matsuda.

"Yagami-san… selamat datang. Mau coklat?" Ryuuzaki tersenyum ramah hingga tampak cahaya mengelilingi kepalanya. Dia melewati Yagami dan meletakkan sebatang coklat di tangannya. "Hari yang indah ya"

Yagami terperangah "Matsuda, apa yang terjadi pada Ryuuzaki?". Mungkin matanya rabun dan telinganya salah mendengar. Tak mungkin Ryuuzaki tersenyum seperti saint dan membicarakan cuaca kan?

"Sepulang dari dokter, sudah dua jam Ryuuzaki seperti itu" jelas Matsuda sambil memakan coklat sementara tangan lainnya menunjukkan 3 batang coklat yang masih utuh. "Enak Lho Yagami-bunchou"

Yagami mendengar suara dendang yang riang. Sebelum dimarahi, Matsuda menggeleng dan menunjuk ke satu arah. Yagami mengikuti arah jari Matsuda, Ryuzaki berdendang sambil duduk di sebelah Light yang masih menerawang langit-langit. _Ryuuzaki berdendang! Dunia mau kiamat ya?_

Yagami melihat dunia di sekelilingnya berputar cepat.

"Mau teh?" tawar Ryuuzaki pada Light sembari menambahkan 10 kubus gula, ½ tube susu dan ¾ tube madu dan sekaleng cairan biru, lalu mengaduknya. Light menoleh, dan melihat Ryuuzaki tanpa ekspresi, matanya masih kosong.

Bau manis menyebar di ruang penyelidikan, cukup untuk memanggil sebatalion semut. Ryuuzaki menyodorkan cangkir ke depan mulut Light.

Light menghirup 'Teh Kreasi Ryuuzaki' tanpa komentar. Yagami kehilangan tempatnya berpijak lalu oleng. _Apa itu anakku yang tidak suka dengan makanan manis? Itu Light?_

Mogi menangkap tubuh Yagami sebelum mantan polisi itu jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Terima kasih Mogi…" ucap Yagami pelan, dia memegangi kedua lututnya yang semakin gemetar menyaksikan Light mengunyah coklat sodoran Ryuuzaki. Dan Yagami nyaris kehilangan suaranya karena shock ketika Ryuuzaki kembali memasukkan Cake bertabur madu, meses, krim coklat, eskrim vanila, gula pasir, dan sesuatu seperti kristal berwarna ungu dalam sekali suap ke dalam mulut Raito. Yagami tak mampu berkata, hanya menoleh dan menatap Matsuda dengan mata tua yang kebingungan.

"Sepulang dari dokter, sudah dua jam mereka seperti itu" jelas Matsuda, sama seperti sebelumnya dan sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun. Mata Matsuda berbinar penuh rasa 

penasaran. "Bagaimana kalau secetak besar shortcake disodorkan pada Light sekarang?... Pasti seru!" gumamnya penuh semangat.

Mata Yagami berkunang-kunang. Dengan mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa, Yagami berusaha bertanya meski terengah. "Ryuu,zaki. Apa, yang, terjadi, ?"

Ryuuzaki mengambil dua kubus gula dan menoleh pada Yagami. "Aku sedang menyuapi Light-kun " Ujarnya riang.

Riang? Ryuuzaki riang?! Tidak, lebih dari itu… Ryuuzaki menyuapi Light! Ini mimpi buruk. Tak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata! Yagami menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi. Kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Dan otaknya nyaris meledak memikirkan putranya yang serius dan mandiri disuapi di usianya yang ke 18. _Rasanya mau pingsan._

Dan Yagami tak perlu menunggu lama untuk pingsan. Karena dia langsung terkulai di kursi, tak sadarkan diri karena hal yang dilihatnya kemudian.

"Yagami-bunchou pingsan ya?" tanya Matsuda dengan gaya innocentnya. Dia berpaling pada Ryuuzaki yang kali ini nampaknya kerepotan menyuapi Light.

Anggota penyelidikan yang lain memijat-mijat kepala mereka yang semakin berdenyut. Dan mengabaikan pemandangan neraka (versi Yagami) yang telah menelan satu korban pingsan.

"Light-kun… itu jariku, jangan dimakan"

Tahu kan apa yang bikin Oom Yagami pingsan?

MEEW… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat praktek 'dokter'?

Next! _Ryuuzaki berusaha mengintimidasiku. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan?_

**2. Hi-Mi-Tsu (Sweet secret)**

Review please… kitty eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEETS**

**2. HI – MI – TSU (sweet secret)**

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?" tanya Light. Yagami berhenti membaca berkas di tangannya dan memberikan pandangan tak mengerti dari balik kacamata. Jam makan siang baru saja berakhir, tapi energi makanan tidak mempercepat pemahaman Yagami. "Ayah pingsan kan? Apa sakit jantung ayah kumat lagi?"

Tangan Yagami bergetar. Bayangan kejadian kemarin datang seperti hantu. Jari Ryuuzaki, gula, putranya yang perfeksionis, mereka berdua… Bayangannya semakin jelas. Kali ini lengkap dengan bingkai bunga mawar, background kelopak bunga beterbangan dan bluebell disudut pigura. Di tengahnya, Ryuuzaki -dengan kostum penyihir Eropa- menyodorkan jemarinya pada Light, Shogun bermata kosong. Dalam gerakan slow motion, mulut light membuka, jari yang dipenuhi gula, lalu…

"SRAKKK" berkas di tangan Yagami jatuh berserakan.

"Ayah?"

"Ti,Tidak, Tidak ada apa-apa. Benar! Tidak terjadi apapun. Iya, anakku tidak aneh. Tidak terjadi apapun" Suara Yagami semakin pelan dan tak lama yang keluar hanya suara seperti mantra penghilang ingatan. "Tak terjadi apa-apa, tak terjadi apapun…"

Matsuda memandang Yagami khawatir. "Gara-gara kejadian kemarin Yagami-bunchou jadi aneh"

"Kemarin?" Light baru akan menghampiri Yagami ketika rantai di tangannya menegang. "Ryuuzaki!"

Yang di panggil namanya melengos pergi, menyeret paksa Light keluar dari ruang penyelidikan. "Hei Ryuuzaki, kau mau kemana?" tanya Light setelah mereka berjalan 10 menit di lorong kosong.

Ryuuzaki berhenti. "Kemana ya?" dia berbalik dan melihat Light, meminta jawaban.

Light terdiam, serangkaian hipotesa mengalir di kepalanya. "Apa tujuanmu?" tembak Light langsung.

Ryuuzaki mengalihkan pandangan. "Tujuan?"

Light menarik nafas. "Jangan bilang kau melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatku penasaran"

Ryuuzaki menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Membiarkan aku bertanya pada ayah, tapi tidak membiarkanku mendekati ayah, mengisolasiku dari informasi kejadian kemarin dengan keluar tepat pada saat orang-orang mulai membicarakannya. Penutupnya, berpura-pura tidak tahu mau kemana dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku… daripada 'menutupi' kau lebih tepat 'mengumpankan' kejadian kemarin untuk membuat aku penasaran"

Sudut bibir Ryuuzaki naik, masih kurang 2mm untuk disebut senyum. "Jadi…"

"Maaf Ryuuzaki, aku tidak akan mengikuti skenariomu. Aku tidak akan penasaran dan menanyakan 'Apa yang terjadi kemarin?' padamu" Light mendapatkan kembali tatapan dari mata besar yang dipenuhi lingkaran hitam.

"Umumnya orang akan langsung bertanya karena rasa penasaran" Ryuuzaki menggaruk kaki kanannya dengan kaki kiri dan sebaliknya, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Light.

Light menarik nafas panjang (lagi). "Kemarin malam aku kehilangan memori selama 4 jam setelah pemeriksaan 'dokter' dan saat sadar …" matanya menutup, _dan saat sadar aku mual-mual, perutku terasa sakit, dan mulutku… apa aku memakan sesuatu yang aneh?_ "Tapi… tidak. Aku tidak akan bertanya"

Sinar mata Ryuuzaki meredup._ Padahal sedikit lagi…_ Di kepala Ryuuzaki terbentuk sebuah bagan 'Plan B+', dan sosok yang terlihat olehnya kemudian menyempurnakan bagan itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti lorong.

"Light kun"

"Ya"

"Kemarin malam kau manis sekali lho "

"BRUK!!"

Sebuah tas tangan jatuh, brosur toko kue di tangan gadis berpakaian gothic lolita berserakan. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga seperti goa. Shock

Light berbalik dan mengarahkan matanya pada sosok 'manusia batu'. "Misa? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?"

"A…" Bibir Misa bergetar, matanya dipenuhi ketakutan. "Apa yang Light dan Ryuuzaki lakukan di belakang Misa tadi malam?!" pertanyaan dalam kemasan teriakan Misa bergaung dalam lorong.

Light tersentak, menyadari sesuatu. Dia melihat Ryuuzaki dan mendapatkan senyuman lebar yang baginya mirip seringai. _Ryuuzaki, kau…_

_Kena!_

"Kalian… Light… Light selingkuh dengan Ryuuzaki ya?!"

Sebelum Light membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal, Ryuuzaki telah mendahuluinya. "Misa-san… kejadian kemarin malam itu RA-HA-SI-A" jelasnya dengan tenang. Ryuuzaki meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir dan mengerling pada Light.

"Rahasia Kita… "

* * *

Kesalahpahaman mulai tersebar MewW..(Smile)

Next!

_Semua sibuk__. Misa sibuk curiga, Light sibuk menjelaskan, Ryuuzaki sibuk makan strawberi cake (Air liur berjatuhan - Mau mew). Yang lain sibuk melihat dari layar monitor! Ryuuzaki merencanakan sesuatu lagi?_

**3. Sweet Misunderstanding**

"Ryuuzaki! Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan??"


	3. Chapter 3

**SWEETS**

**3. Sweet Misunderstanding**

"Maksud Light, Misa hanya salah paham?"Misa menatap Light tajam dengan mata penuh keraguan. "Jadi, perkataan Ryuuzaki itu apa? Bercanda?"

Light mengangguk lemah dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding di ruang tamu Misa. Sudah jam 4.44 sore. itu berarti dia telah menghabiskan 3 jam untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Light tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang dipikirkan Misa. Yang dia takutkan jika Misa mengungkapkan pemikirannya pada Matsuda. Lalu Matsuda dengan bodohnya akan menerima prasangka Misa sebagai kebenaran dan menyampaikannya pada Yagami Souichiro, ayahnya. Finalnya… Light menggelengkan kepala. _Ayah bisa saja mati kena serangan jantung karena Kira, tapi bukan karena kebodohan Misa dan Matsuda_.

--

"Hatsyi!"suara bersin Matsuda meledak dalam kesunyian ruang penyelidikan. Mogi menyodorkan tisu pada Matsuda. "Terima kasih" Matsuda menyeka hidungnya "Siapa yang membicarakanku ya?" gumamnya lalu kembali menatap monitor yang menampilkan Misa,Light dan Ryuuzaki. "Suaranya kok ngga keluar ya?"

--

Light melirik ke arah kamera, ayahnya tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan tak berguna ini karena Ryuuzaki sudah mematikan audionya. Ini sedikit membuatnya lega. Sementara Ryuuzaki dengan tenangnya memakan strawbery short cake dan memandangi brosur-brosur toko yang berserakan di atas meja. Tak terganggu sama sekali dengan tuduhan Misa.

"Light jangan cuekin Misa dong!" Misa menggembungkan pipinya "Kalau benar Ryuuzaki bercanda, Light harus menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam pada Misa"

Light menarik nafas. Dia sudah 13 kali menceritakannya, mau berapa kali sampai dia puas? "Aku pergi ke 'dokter' bersama Ryuuzaki untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan. Setelah itu seharian di ruang penyelidikan" _walau aku tak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang itu_ "Dan itu saja…" _sebenarnya begitu aku bisa mengingat semuanya, aku ada di toilet dan memuntahkan sesuatu. Yah, Ryuuzaki berdiri di sampingku dengan mata memelas sambil berkata 'sayang sekali…_'.

"Hanya seperti itu? Lalu kenapa Ryuuzaki bilang" Misa berdiri, meniru gaya Ryuuzaki dengan tubuh membungkuk dan membelelakkan mata agar sama besar dengan milik Ryuuzaki "katanya 'Misa-san… kejadian kemarin malam itu RA-HA-SI-A'" Misa meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir dan mengerling pada Light. "Rahasia Kita… " Misa memasang senyum khas Ryuuzaki.

_Mirip…_

"Ryuuzaki dan Light punya rahasia berdua ya?!"Misa menggebrak meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, dengan meja yang membatasi mereka, hingga wajahnya berjarak sejengkal dari wajah Light. "Apa penjelasan Light untuk itu?"

"Amane-san… bukannya tadi sudah 13 kali Light-kun mengatakan kalau aku hanya bercanda"

Light menoleh pada Ryuuzaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Makhluk yang secara biologis digolongkan sebagai ras manusia itu kini memegangi selembar brosur penuh gambar dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Dia melihat brosur itu penuh minat. "Amane-san hanya salah paham"

Light menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa. _Setelah dari tadi diam baru kali ini kau bicara, Ryuuzaki. Setelah sengaja membuat kesalahpahaman kau membantuku meluruskannya. Apa sebenarnya niatmu … L? _

Misa kembali duduk dan memasang wajah 'gadis yang lega karena lulus ujian'. "Kalau Ryuuzaki sudah bilang seperti itu Misa percaya!" Misa tertawa riang.

Ryuuzaki melipat brosur dan memasukkannya ke saku celana, dia mengarahkan pandangan mata kepada Misa dan memberikan senyuman yang ganjil. "Syukurlah…"

Di kepala light mulai bermunculan 'penjelasan rasional atas kelakuan tak logis Ryuuzaki', ketika telpon di kamar berdering. Misa berlari dan menyambutnya. "Ya… Misa disini... Eh, syuting lagi?... Matsuuuu jangan kejam begitu doong… iya,iya… Misa siap-siap kok!"

Misa meletakkan gagang telepon lalu berlari kecil dan merangkul Light. "Maaf ya Light… Misa harus meninggalkan Light untuk bekerja… tapi tenang… Misa ngga akan selingkuh kok"

Selingkuh? Sejak kapan aku punya hubungan denganmu? Itu yang sebenarnya ingin di katakan Light. Tapi sikap gentlemannya melarang. Jadi yang keluar hanya deheman tak jelas.

"Bye Bye Light, Bye Bye Ryuuzaki" Misa menghilang di balik pintu diantarkan oleh pandangan light dan… Ryuuzaki yang memainkan Strawberi di dasar piringnya dengan garpu.

"Misa sudah pergi, sepertinya sekarang kita juga harus pergi Ryuuzaki. Tak sopan berada di kamar seorang wanita sementara orangnya tak ada" entah kenapa, Light merasa perlu menjelaskan semua yang berkaitan dengan norma sosial **secara jelas** bila bicara dengan Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki melirik jam dinding lalu menusuk strawbery dengan garpunya. "Light, apa huruf pertama alfabet?" pertanyaan Ryuuzaki -yang mendadak- membuat Light bingung. "Jawab saja…"

"Huruf A"

Bersamaan dengan terucapnya A, dengan kecepatan cahaya (mungkin) Ryuuzaki mengarahkan garpu plus strawbery ke mulut Light. Dan… bagaikan sebuah tendangan penentu kemenangan di Final Piala dunia! GOOLLL!!

Light spontan menutup mulutnya dan merasakan sebuah strawberi telah bersarang di mulutnya. Wajahnya kecut.

Ryuuzaki memainkan garpu di tangannya. "Sudah kuduga, asam. Aku tidak suka strawbery yang asam"

Light tidak bisa menanggapi karena sekarang ada strawbery dalam mulutnya. Dia baru saja akan mengolah sang buah ketika Ryuuzaki berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Tidak sopan berada di kamar lady, sementara orangnya tidak ada" gumam Ryuuzaki pelan.

Light tanpa protes, lebih tepatnya tak bisa protes, berdiri dan mengikuti Ryuuzaki. Tepat ketika Ryuuzaki memegang kenop pintu, Pria berambut hitam itu menoleh dan menatap Light dengan mata penuh ide. Mata brilian sang jenius.

"Light-kun.. setelah ini tak usah kembali ke ruang penyelidikan…"

Light menelan strawberinya. "?"

Ryuuzaki meraih lengan Light, menggandengnya seperti anak-anak. "lebih baik Ke kamar saja dan melanjutkan permainan kita…"

Otak light dengan segera mengolah susunan kata Ryuuzaki. Sementara Ryuuzaki telah membuka pintu dan membawa dua tubuh remaja-dewasa itu berpindah dari kamar Misa ke lorong yang kosong.

"Ryuuzaki apa maksudmu dengan 'permainan kita'?" Tanya light akhirnya ketika sistem pengolahan kata di otaknya mengalami jalan buntu. Dia berjalan di belakang Ryuuzaki, berharap Ryuuzaki mau berhenti dan menjelaskannya, tapi itu tak terjadi.

"Bukan apa-apa…" Ryuuzaki terus berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Light "Aku hanya terpikirkan sebuah permainan dengan taruhan yang _manis_" intonasi Ryuuzaki saat mengucapkan manis, secara ajaib membuat Light merinding.

"Ryuuzaki, kau merencanakan sesuatu…"

Ryuuzaki mendadak berhenti, teringat sesuatu. Dia menggigiti kukunya, masih memunggungi Light. "Aku tadi meminta Watari untuk mematikan audio sampai jam 4.50…"

Light tersentak, dia melihat jam di tangannya, 4.59, tubuhnya membatu sejenak lalu seperti mendapat serangan sejuta volt berteriak

"AYAH!!"

* * *

Perkataan Ryuuzaki "lebih baik Ke kamar saja dan melanjutkan permainan kita…". akan jadi kunci chapter berikutnya! Mew udah kasi clue di chapter 2 & 3 tentang taruhan_ manis_ ala Ryuuzaki. /cat's grin/

Kasian Oom Yagami, harus mendengarkan…_kata-kata_ itu. gimana nasibnya? Mew serahkan sama pembaca.

Next!

_Aku hanya bisa memandangi Ryuuzaki. Hanya bisa memandangnya.. melihatnya… menatapnya… dan memandanginya… dan memandangnya… demi ayah, aku harus melakukan ini. Tapi… apa yang…!!... Ryuuzaki apa yang kau lakukan?!_

**4. Sugar Tower**

Review meWw…?


	4. Chapter 4

SWEETS

**SWEETS**

**4. Sugar Tower**

"Trak" Suara kubus gula yang beradu dengan permukaan sendok memecahkan kesunyian di kamar detektif ternama, L, Ryuuzaki. Atau sekarang jadi kamar Ryuuzaki dan tersangka utama Kira, Yagami Light.

Light menatap Ryuuzaki yang duduk di hadapannya, tentu dengan kedua kaki terlipat di depan dada. Posisi duduk yang akan membuat siapapun ditendang keluar dari bangku sekolah. Mata sewarna malam itu memperhatikan dasar dari menara kubus gula yang akan didirikannya.

Ryuuzaki meletakkan kubus ke 2 dengan berhati-hati, seperti dilakukan dalam gerakan slowmotion. Light menatapnya.

Ryuuzaki meletakkan kubus ke 3 sambil memiringkan kepala, dengan gerakan yang lebih lamban dari pada kura-kura, Light masih menatapnya.

Ryuuzaki menumpuk kubus 4 dan 5 bersamaan, Light tak berkedip, tetap menatapnya.

Setelah kubus ke 6 diletakkan dan susunan gula goyah, Ryuuzaki baru menyadari ada mata sewarna madu yang mengawasinya. Ryuuzaki balik menatap, pandangan yang lurus, melewati susunan gula dan bagai laser mengarah tepat ke mata Light. "Light-kun sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Light tak bergeming, meski radiasi dari tatapan mata Ryuuzaki membuat sesuatu dalam kepalanya berontak. "Memikirkan rencana membunuhku?" ucapnya datar, dari pada pertanyaan nadanya lebih pada memvonis.

Light tak bergeming, tetap diam.

"Jadi…" Ryuuzaki meletakkan kubus ke 7 dan menara kubus semakin miring. "Kau Kira kan?"

Light tak bergeming. Diam tak menjawab. Hanya tangannya terkepal, menahan dirinya untuk bergerak ataupun menyangkal. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanya diam, hanya memperhatikan Ryuuzaki dalam diam. Tapi, siapa manusia yang tahan melihat sepasang mata segelap black hole yang bisa menyedot apapun itu? Light memegangi tepian sofa, kesabarannya mulai menipis.

Ryuuzaki memainkan kubus ke 8 di tangannya. _Tak bisa lagi_,pikirnya saat melihat menara kubus gula di atas sendok semakin mirip menara pisa. "Kalau diam itu berarti…" Ryuuzaki memberikan jeda, melihat reaksi Light.

Kesabaran Light… tinggal 10 persen. Nafasnya mulai tak berirama.

"Kalau diam, berarti Light-kun mengakui dirinya sebagai Kira" Terdengar dencing rantai. Ryuuzaki memajukan tubuhnya, memperkecil jarak yang hanya ½ meter antaranya dan Light menjadi 40cm… 30 cm… 20 cm…

"Light-kun… mengakui dirinya kira dengan tetap diam ya?" Suara Ryuuzaki mengantarkan nafas hangat dan bau manis gula, menyapu wajah Light. Kini hanya satu sendok saja jarak antara Light dan Ryuuzaki.

Susunan kubus gula bergetar. _Tenang light…_ Light menyabarkan dirinya sendiri sementara kesabarannya anjlok hingga 2 persen. _Tidak mungkin hal seperti ini bisa dianggap sebagai pengakuan. Aku harus tenang… yang aku harus lakukan hanyalah memperhatikannya dan menuai kemenangan._ Kesabaran Light perlahan meningkat.

Ketika angka di termometer kesabaran Light menunjukkan angka 25 persen, tangan Ryuuzaki yang memegangi kubus gula menari didepan matanya. "Kuberitahu saja. Di kamar ini juga ada kamera, dan rekaman kejadian ini… bisa dijadikan bukti"

Andai bisa ingin rasanya Light tertawa. _Dalam kondisi seperti ini? Bukti bahwa aku kira? Yang benar saja Ryuuzaki!?_

"Bukan bukti bahwa Light-kun adalah kira…" jelas Ryuuzaki seolah paham apa yang dipikirkan Light. Kubus gula di tangan Ryuuzaki terlepas dan menggantinya dengan menunjukkan wajah 'punya maksud tersembunyi'. Pandangan matanya melembut.

Mata Light membulat, terbelalak hingga sama besar dengan mata Ryuuzaki. _Ke-kenapa dia mendekatkan wajahnya? Apa niatnya?!_

Dekat.

_Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan bukti. Bukti apa?_

Terlalu dekat.

_!!_

Sendok yang menjadi batas bagai terabaikan ketika Mata Light tak bisa melihat apapun lagi selain rambut hitam milik Ryuuzaki.

Termometer kesabaran pecah seketika.

Manara kubus di atas sendok bergoyang lalu jatuh berserak ketika Light berteriak "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN RYUUZAKI?!" dan melompat mundur, nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya.

Sendok jatuh ke lantai, memberikan bunyi denting disusul bunyi gula-gula yang berjatuhan, Ryuuzaki mendongak dan tersenyum. _Menang! _Dia menunjukkan kubus gula yang diapit telunjuk dan jempolnya. "Mengambil kubus gula nomor 8 yang terjatuh"

Light terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Sepertinya permainan kali ini aku yang memenangkannya"

Light terkesiap. Dari awal dia memang mengikuti permainan yang tidak mungkin dimenangkannya.

Raito mengumpulkan semua ketenangannya, sikap coolnya dan harga diri lalu berdiri dan tersenyum. Senyum dipaksakan yang rasanya pahit.

"Permainan aneh Ryuuzaki" ujarnya sinis. "Memaksaku menggigit sendok lalu kau mendirikan menara kubus gula di atasnya. Tak ada yang lebih konyol?"

"Tapi aku menang" balas Ryuuzaki santai sambil memasukkan gula nomor 8 dalam mulutnya. Pupil matanya bergerak, dia bangkit, merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya dan mengucapkan "A" pelan saat mengeluarkan kertas brosur biru. Matanya bersinar.

"Aku terpaksa ikut memainkan permainan bodoh itu karena kau berjanji akan menjelaskan semua pada ayah. Tentang… _kata-katamu_ di kamar Misa" Light tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya di ruang penyelidikan saat mendengar kata-kata _penuh makna_ Ryuuzaki.

Mata Ryuuzaki beralih dari brosur ke Light. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu mempedulikan tanggapan orang lain pada dirimu, Light-kun. Hanya manusia lemah yang berubah-ubah karena opini orang lain, dan itu bukan Light-kun" _Bukan Kira,_ tambah mental Ryuuzaki.

"Masalahnya, Ayahku bukan orang lain. Dan bukan peduli pada pendapat, tapi penyakit jantung dan… _ketakutan_nya"

"Yagami-san, bukan orang lain?"

Light menarik nafas panjang. "Skill sosialmu benar-benar nol, Ryuuzaki"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada hal seperti itu" Ryuuzaki mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Brosur penuh foto dan tulisan. "Lagipula aku sudah memberikan taruhan yang menguntungkan untukmu" Ryuuzaki menyodorkan brosur ditangannya pada Light. "Kalau kubus gula itu jatuh pada saat kususun, karena salah perhitunganku, maka aku akan melepaskan rantai ini – selama 2 jam. Tapi kalau kau yang menyebabkan kubus itu terjatuh, seperti yang tadi kau lakukan… maka kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku"

Light mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak terbelalak melihat brosur toko kue… dengan 200 jenis cake manis edisi terbatas. Ketika matanya menatap Ryuuzaki lagi, senyum tipis telah menantinya.

"Ka,Kau mau memakan ini semua?!"

Senyum yang lebar. "Tidak juga Light-kun…"

Light dapat membaca apa yang ada di kepala Detektif terhebat di dunia. "Ja-Jangan-jangan…" Mata Light membulat.

"Ya…" Kedua sudut bibir Ryuuzaki membentuk juruf U sempurna. Dingin merayapi tubuh Light, bulu kuduknya berdiri, tubuhnya menggigil dan warna pucat menjalari wajahnya. _Fi,Firasat buruk…_

"Permainan babak kedua…"

-XxX-

* * *

Ryuuzaki VS Light ; skor 1 : 0

* * *

Bukti yang dimaksudkan oleh Ryuuzaki dan yang membuat Light bergerak adalah… bukti yang bila di tunjukkan pada Oom yagami akan membuatnya kena serangan jantung. Tentu bila Ryuuzaki melakukan 'sesuatu' diawali huruf c.

berikutnya baru permainan yang 'pake tanda kutip' mew (Grin)

"BLETAKKKKK!!"

"Light Milik Misa! Tak ada yang bisa merebutnya dari Misa-Misa!"

Next!

"_MEW DIBAJAAAAAKKKKKK!! Mew Gak terima!!"_

_KYAAA! Akhirnya Misa-Misa yang menang dari Kucing Siluman!! Berikutnya Rencana dan Aksi cinta Misa untuk Light. Narasi oleh Misa-Misa dan hanya sedikit dari kucing siluman!_

**5. Sweet 'Thing'**

_Mew bukan kucing silumaaaannnn!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**SWEETS**

**Disclaimer : **Punya Obata Takeshi-sensei dan Ooba Tsugumi-sensei dikasih sama Para Shinigami lalu diberikan pada Manusia yang malang.

**A/N : **Mew gemetaran pas nulis ini. Apa ratingnya mew ubah jadi M saja ya? Kalo sampai mama baca, bisa-bisa Mew dipecat jadi anak… Tuhan maafkan Mew…

**Warning :** Merokok dapat menyebabkan kanker, impotensi, gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin.

**5. Sweet 'Thing'**

(Misa's POV)

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya Misa-Misa"

Si botak itu mengerdipkan matanya pada Misa. Wek! Misa cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh "Dasar Fotografer genit. Udah botak, tua, jelek, botak, buncit, botak -"

"Misa-Misa, botaknya udah disebut 3 kali lho" Sela Matsu. Matsu selalu saja menyela perkataan Misa! Misa sebel! Seharusnya yang jadi manajer Misa itu Light, bukannya Matsu. Uh, di dalam studio photo cowok yang ada cuma si botak genit dan Matsu, bikin ngga semangat. Misa rindu sama Light. Hiks… Hiks…

Ah Light… tadi siang Misa salah paham, mengira Light selingkuh dengan Ryuuzaki. Misa sudah jahat sama Light,(n) mana mungkin Light naksir sama cowok. Light itukan cowok paling sempurna di dunia. Light itu pacar Misa. Ryuuzaki mungkin saja _keluar jalur,_ diakan aneh! Tapi Lightnya Misa tersayang, Lightnya Misa tercinta, mana mungkin mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh Misa yang sempurna pada tubuh… laki-laki pecandu gula. Light, Ooh Light tercinta!

--

(Kamar Light dan Ryuuzaki)

"Hatsyi!"

Ryuuzaki menyodorkan kertas tisu terakhir pada Light. "Kedinginan?"

Light menggeleng "Mungkin hanya seseorang membicarakanku" alasan Light sekenanya. Light mengambil tisu dengan kasar. "Lagipula meski aku bilang dingin, demam ataupun sekarat kau juga tidak akan menghentikan ini"

"Tidak ada hubungan antara bersin dan dibicarakan orang" Ryuuzaki menatap Light dengan mata tak sabar. "Lalu soal menghentikan. Dengan ta-"

"Ya aku tahu" potong Light. Dia melepaskan T-Shirt kesayangannya, menampilkan tubuhnya yang akan membuat Misa menjerit histeris saking senang."Aku yakin akan menyesali ini nanti" Ucap Light pelan.

"Kameranya sudah di nonaktifkan, jadi aku tidak akan memakainya untuk mengancammu nanti…" Ryuuzaki tersenyum. Entah kenapa belakangan ini dia sering sekali tersenyum, ah iya, karena laki-laki dihadapannya. Karena Yagami Light. "Lagipula, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, Light"

--

(Misa's POV)

Brrr… kenapa tiba-tiba Misa merinding ya? Kiri-kanan-depan-belakang, dilihat kemanapun ngga ada angin berhembus, orangpun tak ada, Padahal baru jam 9 malam. Punggung Misa yang bersandar ke pintu mobil juga mulai dingin. Ah, Matsu lama banget! Udah 10 menit nih! 

"Misa-Misa, 'HYPER INFINITY STRAWBERY FANTASTIS AUBURN CAKE LIMITED EDITION'nya berhasil kudapatkan!" Seruan Matsu hampir saja membuat jantung Misa lepas. Tapi Misa maafkan deh, soalnya dia udah dapetin kue super yang cuma dijual kemarin, hari ini dan besok. Kue super spesial yang buat Misa ngosh-ngoshan hanya dengan menyebut namanya tiga kali. Kalo ngga salah singkatannya H- bla-bla bla –KE limited edition. Ok, Misa memang ngga hapal, toh Misa juga ngga suka makanan manis.

Misa mengambil kotak kue berbentuk segitujuh itu dari tangan Matsu. Kue langka yang cuma ada 3 hari dalam setahun di Jepang. Ah, Light pasti suka sekali dengan hadiah ini.(v)

"Matsu, apa yang Matsu bilang tentang kejadian kemarin itu benar kan?" Misa mempelototi Matsu. Misa tidak tahu apakah karena lampu jalanan, atau karena wajah Misa terlalu dekat dengan wajah Matsu sampai muka Matsu semerah monyet salju.

"Be-Benar kok Misa-Misa. Kemarin Light-kun dan Ryuuzaki makan kue berdua. Light-kun kelihatannya senang sekali makan yang manis-manis, sampai mengizinkan Ryuuzaki menyuapinya" Matsuda mengalihkan matanya dari Misa. Pasti ada yang disembunyikannya. Tapi…

Ryuuzaki curang! Padahal Misa belum pernah menyuapi Light. Pasti Light ketularan penyakit 'suka makan dan minum yang manis-manis' milik Ryuuzaki. Kalau begitu Misa akan serang balik dengan Kue HYPER INFINITY STRAWBERY FANTASTIS AUBURN CAKE LIMITED EDITION yang Misa ngga tahu singkatannya ini! Misa minta Matsu untuk beliin dua kue, jadi Saat Misa menyuapi Light tersayang, Ryuuzaki akan sibuk dengan kue yang satu lagi. Misa akan merebut hati Light dengan makanan manis. Siapa tahu Misa akan dapat bonus ciuman dari Light. Kyaaa… o Misa jadi malu.

Yosh! Operasi ini Misa namakan, 'Operasi Jebakan Manis'.

"Matsu, ayo kita pulang!"

--

Saat Misa sampai di ruang penyelidikan, ternyata Light dan Ryuuzaki belum kembali setelah jam makan malam. Ukh, jangan-jangan Light sudah kenyang makan malam jadi tidak akan mau memakan kue yang di belikan Misa.  Tapi… Misa tetap ingin ketemu Light.

Rasa cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Misa mengabaikan larangan Paman kribo eh, Aizawa, dan menyusuri lorong (bagai) berhantu di gedung yang penuh dengan kamera. Demi pergi ke kamar Light, kamar Ryuuzaki juga sih. Ukh, dasar makhluk mesum. Menyekap Misa dan memperhatikan dari monitor, mengikat diri sendiri dengan Light, mengawasi light 24/7, Apa namanya kalau bukan mesum? Tapi Misa ngga benci Ryuuzaki, soalnya Ryuuzaki temannya Light dan Misa, karena itu Misa juga membelikan kue… apa ya namanya?

Misa mengangkat kotak kue berbentuk segitujuh dan membacanya. HYPER INFINITY STRAWBERY FANTASTIS AUBURN CAKE LIMITED EDITION, ya itu namanya. Eh ada juga tulisan kecil dibawah nama kue yang ditulis dengan warna merah.

**WARNING** **: Kandungan gula super di dalamnya mungkin dapat menyebabkan anak-anak menjadi hiperaktif, mudah bergembira, tertawa dan terus beraktivitas tanpa henti.**

Ngga akan berpengaruh pada orang dewasa kan? Apalagi Ryuuzaki yang sudah Over-sugar. Darahnya pasti gula semua! Tapi Light… Hmmm, Misa pingin lihat Light tertawa dan bergembira.

Karena rasa cinta dan rindu Misa yang menggebu-gebu, akhirnya Misa sampai di depan kamar Light (dan Ryuuzaki). Misa menggenggam erat 2 kotak kue berbentuk segitujuh, pokonya misa harus berhasil. 'Operasi Jebakan Manis' pasti berhasil, dan Light akan jatuh cinta sama Misa!

Misa tarik nafas panjang, menenangkan jantung yang berdebar semakin cepat. Hanya dengan memikirkan akan bertemu dengan Light wajah Misa jadi panas. Tangan Misa gemetar karena ngga sabar ingin memeluk Light. Tangan Misa masih gemetar, terus gemetar, akhirnya Misa ngga bisa mengetuk kamar Light (dan Ryuuzaki).

Mungkin sebaiknya Misa ngga usah ngetuk pintu aja ya. Misa masuk aja diam-diam, biar jadi kejutan buat Light (dan Ryuuzaki). Kesenangan akan berkali lipat rasanya bila disandingkan dengan kejutan, begitu kata seekor kucing. Dan… Lucky! Pintunya tidak dikunci.

Misa memutar kenop pintu. Pelan-pelan-pelan… jangan sampai ada suara… Hihihi, Misa ngga bisa berhenti senyum membayangkan Light (dan Ryuuzaki) terkejut melihat kedatangan Misa. Pelan-pelan-pe-

"RYUUZAKI!!"

Jantung Misa Meloncat! Copot! Jatuh! … !!… Aduh, kenapa malah Misa yang kaget?! Misa menarik nafas dan memegangi dada. Masih ada detak, jantung Misa masih ada pada tempatnya. Syukurlah. Tapi kenapa Light bersuara sekeras itu ya. Rasanya seperti bukan Light.

"Ada apa light-kun? Apakah kau me-" suara berikutnya tak terdengar, tapi Misa yakin 100 persen kalau itu suara Ryuuzaki. Misa membuka celah pintu sedikit. Tidak terlihat apa-apa, tapi suaranya kini lebih jelas. Misa menempelkan telinga ke celah pintu.

Kenapa Misa jadi penguping begini sih? Tapi… Misa penasaran.

"Ryuu,zaki" Suara Light terdengar lirih. "Aku sudah tidak mampu lagi"

"Sedikit lagi" Suara Ryuuzaki, tapi… apa cuma perasaan Misa, sepertinya suaranya agak basah.

"Tapi aku benar-be- Hmph"

Hening lagi.

"Menikmatinya Raito-kun?" Hanya mendengar suara, tapi kenapa Misa bisa ngerasain kalo Ryuuzaki sedang…

Tidaaaakkk! Negatif thinking pergilah! Light bukan cowok yang _keluar jalur!_ Tapi, Ryuuzaki sepertinya ada kecendrungan sih, jadi kalo sedikit memaksa Light mungkin sa-…

TIDAAAKKK!! Light ngga mungkin suka sama cowok! Light ngga ada ketertarikan sama cowok! Tapi, Light memang sangat tertarik pada kecerdasan Ryuuzaki, bahkan pernah bilang sama Misa kalau hanya Ryuuzaki yang bisa mengimbangi di-…

TIDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!!

"Pluk" terdengar lagi.

"Semua ini membuatku kotor -"

"Bukan kotor Light-kun … Lagipula…" suaranya memelan

"Ryuu-"

"Light-kun, rasakan saja, kau akan menyukainya"

Kaki Misa lemas, tangan Misa, pinggang Misa, kepala Misa, semua tubuh Misa kehilangan tenaga. Mata Misa sudah tidak bisa melihat, semua gelap. Cuma perasaaan Misa atau memang Light (dan Ryuuzaki)… Tidak! Pasti ada alien yang menyerang bumi dan mengacaukan otak manusia dengan gelombang super atau alien itu menyebarkan virus yang menimbulkan halusinasi buruk. Ya, pasti itu! Tak mungkin Ryuuzaki dan Light-…

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini"

"Karena aku suka … Raito-kun"

"…" "Ryuuzaki, kau" … "terlalu manis"

Alien sudah menguasai bumi.

"BRUKK'

* * *

Dengan demikian berakhirlah pembajakan oleh misa. Fuuuhhh, misa pingsan... emangnya misa nulis apaan sih? (baca-baca-baca) -mimisan-

"BRUUKK"

Next! Extra

**5.5 Past, Present, Future (?)**

_Tentang para 'orang tua', memory, kenyataan dan harapan masa depan._

Kritik , saran dan review mew--


	6. extra

**SWEETS**

(Extra)

Disclaimer: Ada yang mau punya deathnote? Minta aja ama Obata-sensei n Ooba-sensei mew.

A/N : Sedikit keluar dari cerita utama mew-. Alnya Misa masih pingsan, tokoh utama lagi 'sibuk'dan Mew masih mimisan.

Spesial buat yang udah kasih semangat Mew untuk nulis, Shi-4-Shi4 (Shicchi, mari berjuang untuk ulangan!!), D-in-exile (D-chan got the clue…,), Nasuma Takashi (Boleh panggil Na-chan?), WoundedBlackWing (NeeChan, I LOVE YOU!!), HalfMoon-Smile (! Peterpan story Hacchan keren abiz! Yang cinta ma L wajib baca).

**5.5 Past, Present, Future (?)**

-Past-

Ini adalah kisah belasan tahun yang lalu. Ketika Yagami Souichiro baru dipromosikan untuk menduduki posisinya yang sekarang. Seorang polisi yang disegani karena kejujuran, loyalitas dan lain-lain dan sebagainya (tak dapat dituliskan saking banyaknya sifat baik).

Kasus penyelundupan memaksanya untuk tidak pulang ke rumah selama 3 bulan. Dan kemudian berkat bantuan inspektur Megure, rekannya, operasi pengintaianpun berakhir dengan gemilang. Mungkin Yagami terlalu senang, sehingga dia lupa melepas penyamarannya ketika pulang; rambut kribo, kumis tebal nan kaku, lengkap dengan jambang. Musik Enka menyemarakkan mobil yang mengantarkannya pulang, diselingi siulan riang.

Siapa yang tidak akan senang pulang ke rumah jika di sana ada istri pengertian nan baik hati dan seorang anak laki-laki sejati. Memikirkan putranya itu membuat perasaan gembira semakin meluap-luap, seperti sungai di kala hujan. Light adalah kebanggaannya, seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak hanya berwajah tampan, bertutur kata sopan, namun juga sangat cerdas. Yagami bisa membayangkan di masa depan Light. Seorang pria dewasa yang kuat dan akan meneruskan jejaknya sebagai polisi.

Yagami memperlambat laju mobilnya saat melewati taman kota yang biasa dikunjungi oleh Sachiko-istrinya- dan Light. Dia melihat keluar jendela ketika tampak olehnya seorang anak perempuan bergantung di ujung dahan pohon. Di sekelilingnya tak ada siapapun, dan tubuh mungil itu berada 2 meter dari permukaan tanah. Yagami dengan segera menghentikan mobilnya (di tempat parkir) dan berlari demi sang gadis cilik, menempuk jarak 300 meter dalam waktu 1 menit.

"Nak jangan takut… ayo melompat saja! Paman akan menangkapmu" Yagami merentangkan kedua tangannya, berdiri di bawah gadis cilik itu.

Anak itu menatap Yagami penuh selidik. Tak ada sedikitpun terpancar rasa takut di matanya yang sewarna madu. Dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada dahan yang berderik, akan patah. Lalu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan membuat salto putaran di udara sebanyak 1,5 kali, mendarat dengan kedua kaki menapak tanah dan kedua tangan di udara. Persis atlit senam.

Yagami hanya ternganga.

Gadis cilik itu memperbaiki posisi bandonya dan menyisiri rambut hitam sepunggungnya dengan jemari yang lentik. Dia menepuk-nepuk debu dari terusan pink selutut penuh pita dan renda yang dikenakannya. Kulitnya yang putih bersinar ditimpa cahaya mentari yang perlahan berubah jingga.

_Super manis and cute,_ demikian kata-kata yang muncul di kepala Yagami. Tapi sebelum kata-kata 'setelah dewasa akan jadi gadis yang cantik' berkembang, Yagami segera menegur anak itu. "Nak, kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan itu sangat berbahaya. Melompat dari ketinggian seperti itu tidak baik di lakukan oleh anak perempuan. Nanti kamu bisa terluka"

Gadis cilik itu menatap Yagami penuh kecurigaan. "Paman siapa?"

Menyadari ketidakpercayaan di mata anak itu, Yagami segera memperkenalkan dirinya. "Panggil saja paman Yaga, paman ini polisi, jadi Kamu tidak perlu takut. Namamu siapa anak manis?" ucapnya sambil memasukkan kembali lambang sakura ke dalam saku.

"Ra…" Dia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu. "Rai-chan. mama memanggil Raiko, Rai-chan. Mama sebentar lagi akan menjemput Rai-chan" Ucapnya seolah mengancam Yagami supaya tidak menculiknya, karena ibunya bisa datang kapan saja.

Yagami berjongkok sehingga matanya dan mata Rai-chan sejajar. "Jadi Rai-chan… kamu paham kalau apa yang kamu lakukan tadi berbahaya?"

Rai-chan menggeleng cepat hingga rambutnya bergerak. "Ayah sering mengajari Rai-chan memanjat pohon kok!"

_Ayah bodoh mana yang mengajarkan anak perempuannya memanjat pohon lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja?!_ "Kalau anak laki-laki sih tidak mengapa, tapi Rai-chan anak perempuan, ja-"

"Sekarang zaman imunisasi Paman Yaga! Paman kuno, seperti Ayah Rai-chan, Kuno!"Rai-chan menginterupsi, tapi salah sebut emansipasi dengan imunisasi. Yagami melihat gadis manis dihadapannya takjub dan geli. Anak kecil kedua yang mengatainya kuno setelah Light.

Yagami tersenyum, mungkin anak ini akan cocok dengan Light. "Nah Rai-chan, sambil menunggu mama, bagaimana kalau kita bicara sebentar" _Light dan Sachiko bisa menunggu, lagipula mereka mengira aku akan pulang bulan depan._

Mereka duduk di bangku taman, tepat dibawah jam besar dengan ukiran sayap di kedua sisinya.

-satu jam kemudian-

"Paman Yaga hebat!" mata Rai-chan berbinar-binar. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia mendengar dongeng Putri tidur. Begitu pula Yagami, karena Light anak laki-laki dia tidak bisa menceritakan cerita-cerita dongeng yang manis. "Rai-chan jadi pingin di cium pangeran!" _Jadi kepingin punya anak perempuan,_ batin Yagami_._

"Maksud Rai-chan putra kaisar?"

Rai-chan menggeleng. "Pangeran Rai-chan itu orang biasa, tapi dia sangaaaatt terkenal, dan Kayaaaa rayaaaaaaa" Salah satu efek samping anak cerdas, mengenal dunia materialistis lebih dini.

"Juga tampan dan pintar?"

Rai-chan menggeleng lagi. "Cowok tampan biasanya ngga pintar. Ada yang pintar, tapi narsis." Yagami teringat pada putranya, memang narsis. "Lagian, ngga mungkin dia lebih manis dari Rai-chan" _Kamunya sendiri narsis!_ "Yang penting pangeran Rai-chan pintar, kaya om arubetu einsuten (maksudnya albert Einstein). Aneh tapi KAYA" kembali pada urusan duniawi.

Yagami terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, Rai-chan mungkin akan suka pada anak laki-laki paman. Dia tampan dan cerdas, umurnya juga sama dengan Rai-chan. Matanya juga coklat seperti Rai-chan" saat mengatakannya Yagami baru menyadari bahwa banyak sekali persamaan Light dengan Rai-chan. Bahkan wajahnya juga… mungkin anak perempuan dihadapannya ini akan jadi menantunya di masa depan.

Lagi-lagi Rai-chan menggeleng. "Ngga mau!! Pangeran Rai-chan itu lebih tua dari Rai-chan dan pangeran harus punya mata dan rambut hitam. Dan matanya besar! Sebesar mata panda!"

Perasaan, mata panda kecil deh.

"Kalau pangeran Rai-chan datang nanti, Rai-chan akan memberikan ciuman yang banyaaaaakkk sekali supaya bisa Heppiri eberu abeteru".

Lampu taman menyala bersamaan dengan perkataan happily ever after (versi Rai-chan). Sudah jam 6 malam. Yagami baru saja berfikir untuk mengantarkan Rai-chan pulang ketika sebuah sepeda dengan kecepatan super terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Itu mama Rai-chan!" Rai-chan melompat dari bangku. "Sebenarnya Rai-chan mau kasih ciuman selamat tinggal untuk paman. Tapi Rai-chan harus menjaga ciuman Rai-chan untuk pangeran" ucapnya malu-malu.

Keusilan orang tua muncul. "Wah, nanti Rai-chan bisa hamil lho!" dia juga sering mengatakan ini pada Light, 'nanti cewek yang kamu cium bisa hamil lho'.

Rai-chan tersenyum lebar. "Karena itu Rai-chan mau mencium pangeran, karena pangeran itu cowok." Yagami menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. "Rai-chan ngga suka anak kecil" _bukannya kamu sendiri anak kecil._ "jadi Rai-chan mau sama pangeran, karena Rai-chan dan pengeran ngga akan hamil" _Baiklah, sekarang aku benar-benar bingung._

Dan jawaban atas kebingungan Yagami datang begitu cepat dalam bentuk teriakan sang ibu.

"RAAAA-IIIII-TOOOOOO… Maafkan mama terlambat sayaang"

Yagami menoleh ke arah Rai-chan. _Raito? _Anak itu berlari menyambut ibunya dengan jari telunjuk menempel di bibir. "Mama, jangan keras-keras! Paman itu polisi. Nanti dia bilangin sama Ayah" meski bilang jangan keras-keras, suara Rai-chan terdengar juga oleh Yagami.

Yagami memperhatikan wanita yang baru saja datang. Mirip Sachiko, hanya saja lebih gemuk, perutnya buncit. "Terima kasih tuan sudah menjaga Rait- maksud saya Rai-chan" ucapnya perlahan. Yagami mengalihkan pandangan lagi pada Rai-chan. Gadis itu sedang memperbaiki Rambutnya yang miring. Rambut yang miring?

"Pluk…" rambutnya terlepas, menampakkan rambut pendek berwarna coklat.

"AHHH!!" Rai-chan panik dan segera mengenakan wignya lagi. "Paman Yagi jangan bilang-bilang ayah ya! Paman harus janji!!"

Yagami membatu… anak ini.. dia Li-…

"Maafkan kami membuat anda terkejut" wanita itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kami hanya ibu dan anak yang suka berdandan, saya harap anda tidak menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain" suara wanita itu mirip Sachiko. Ternyata ada kemiripan yang sehebat ini ya.

Yagami masih membatu.

"Maaf sudah membohongi paman…" Rai-chan menunjukkan mata yang berkaca-kaca, mata anjing kecil yang malang. "Tapi soal pangeran itu benar lho! Raito ngga bohong"

Batu Yagami retak.

Raito menaiki sepeda, membonceng ibunya dan melambaikan tangan pada Yagami. "Oh ya paman" Rai-chan, ehm… koreksi… Raito, berteriak. Menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya, menghilang dalam kegelapan taman dan meninggalkan suara yang bergaung di kepala Yagami. "Nama lengkap Raito, Yagami Raito!"

Raito… Light… Batu Yagami pecah, menjadi abu.

Ini adalah kisah belasan tahun yang lalu. Ketika Yagami Souichiro baru dipromosikan untuk menduduki posisinya yang sekarang. Seorang polisi yang disegani karena kejujuran, loyalitas dan lain-lain dan sebagainya (tak dapat dituliskan saking banyaknya sifat baik).

Kisah saat dia mendapatkan serangan jantungnya yang pertama.

* * *

-Present-

-Kamar Light dan Ryuuzaki-

"Hatsyi!"

Ryuuzaki menyodorkan kertas tisu terakhir pada Light. "Kedinginan?"

Light menggeleng "Mungkin hanya seseorang membicarakanku" alasan Light sekenanya. Light mengambil tisu dengan kasar. "Lagipula meski aku bilang dingin, demam ataupun sekarat kau juga tidak akan menghentikan ini"

"Tidak ada hubungan antara bersin dan dibicarakan orang" Ryuuzaki menatap Light dengan mata tak sabar. "Lalu soal menghentikan. Dengan ta-"

"Ya aku tahu" potong Light. Dia melepaskan T-Shirt kesayangannya, menampilkan tubuhnya yang akan membuat Misa menjerit histeris saking senang."Aku yakin akan menyesali ini nanti" Ucap Light pelan.

"Kameranya sudah di nonaktifkan, jadi aku tidak akan memakainya untuk mengancammu nanti…" Ryuuzaki tersenyum. Entah kenapa belakangan ini dia sering sekali tersenyum, ah iya, karena laki-laki dihadapannya. Karena Yagami Light. "Lagipula, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, Light"

* * *

-Future(?)-

Watari sedang membereskan ruang monitor ketika rasa penasaran menggelitik. Satu buah monitor tidak menampilkan apapun karena Ryuuzaki memintanya untuk menonaktifkan (sebenarnya Ryuuzaki memerintahkan dengan memaksa dan tidak memberikan penjelasan). Monitor yang diletakkan di kamar Ryuuzaki, atau mungkin lebih tepat kamar Light. Karena hanya pemuda itu yang secara aktif menggunakannya.

Pria tua yang rambutnya uban semua itu mengosongkan tong sampah. Kotak Donat, kertas roti, kotak tart, kotak kue segitujuh, kaleng cairan pemanis, beberapa botol selai kosong, dan sampah-sampah lain yang semuanya berhubungan dengan makanan atau minuman manis. Hanya dua hari, tapi Watari sudah mengoleksi 7 kantong sampah.

Dan ketika kantong-kantong sampah telah dibereskan, monitor yang tidak menyala kembali menarik perhatiannya.

Semenjak Light dinyatakan **hampir** tidak bersalah, Ryuuzaki kehilangan semangat bekerja. Bahkan dia tidak menyentuh kasus-kasus lain yang ditujukan untuk 2 namanya yang lain. 3 detektif terhebat di dunia sedang tidak mood, down. Dia hanya menyentuh lembaran berkas kasus untuk mengubahnya jadi pesawat kertas atau bola kertas yang di lemparkan dalam keranjang sampah.

Alias Iseng abis.

Watari memaklumi kondisi anak asuhnya. Kejeniusan pecandu gula kronis itu membuatnya tak pernah sekalipun melakukan kesalahan, sebagai detektif tentu saja. Apalagi dalam kasus besar seperti ini. Namun bila kali ini Light terbukti tidak bersalah, maka ini akan jadi kesalahan, kegagalan pertama dan terbesar bagi Ryuuzaki, bagi L Lawliet.

Dari kecil, dari pertama kali memecahan kasus, L selalu cepat, tepat dan terpercaya. Ya, masa-ketika Watari mendampinginya… Watari teringat lagi tahun-tahun yang dilewatinya bersama L. Waktu yang panjang. Betapa banyak perubahan terjadi.

L Lawliet, 7 tahun

Duduk di atas kursi dengan menekuk kedua kaki telanjangnya ke depan dada. Meminta permen pada Watari. Pemuda Cilik yang… unik.

L Lawliet 10 tahun

Duduk di atas kursi dengan menekuk kedua kaki telanjangnya ke depan dada. Memaksa Watari memberikan Coklat. Pemuda(masih) Cilik yang… (masih)unik.

L Lawliet 15 tahun

Duduk di atas kursi dengan menekuk kedua kaki telanjangnya ke depan dada. Mem-_blacklist_ watari demi sepotong short cake. Remaja yang… semakin unik.

L Lawliet 21 tahun

Duduk di atas kursi dengan menekuk kedua kaki telanjangnya ke depan dada. Memerintahkan watari membelikan seluruh isi toko manisan. Remaja beranjak dewasa yang… super unik.

Watari memegangi kepalanya,merestart ingatan, dan lagi-lagi yang muncul bagai slide bayangan yang sama.

_Duduk di atas kursi dengan menekuk kedua kaki telanjangnya kedepan dada. Meminta kue padanya. Pemuda yang… unik._

Baiklah… tidak begitu banyak hal yang berubah, selain caranya memperoleh makanan manis. Tapi ada banyak memory - koreksi - ada banyak kue yang telah dia lalui bersama L. Dan disana tidak ada satupun kesalahan, L adalah anak yang naik sepeda tanpa pernah tahu rasanya jatuh.

Kekhawatiran orang tua memenuhi rongga dada Watari. Kemarin, L… bukan … Ryuuzaki datang ke tempatnya dan memintanya melakukan hal yang sedikit 'Tidak L'. Watari tidak pernah menduga bahwa saking jatuhnya, Ryuuzaki akan menghalalkan segala cara agar Light terbukti sebagai Kira. Atau haruskan watari menggantinya dengan segala cara mempermainkan Light untuk kepuasan pribadi?

Rasa penasaran lebih kuat dari rasa khawatir. Tanpa berpikir untuk ke-3 kalinya, Watari menyalakan monitor dan…

"WHAT THE XZrQsRbTHfXTrPLwb??"

* * *

Ehm… adakah yang sadar kalau mew memberikan clue di beberapa chapter? (clue paan?)Sekedar pemberitahuan… ini bukan cerita yaoi ato shonen ai, beneran, kalo boong mew kesambar gele-… -JEDREERRR!!-

(Tercium bau hangus dari kejauhan)

Next!

"_Misa mau bunuh Ryuuzaki_".

**6. Sweet Penalty**

Ps :Rencananya Mew mau tamatkan di chapter 7. Karena itu Mew mengumpulkan pertanyaan seputar cerita SWEETS, supaya semuanya bisa terungkap di chapter terakhir. Mew masih belajar nulis, jadi mew butuh saran n kritik, no flame please. …


	7. Chapter 6 side A

**SWEETS**

**A/N : **Kon hilang… Hiks-Hiks-Hiks… Kon hilaaaanggg. HUWEEE… MeWTh's beloved One. KOOONNN! TEGANYA KON TINGGALIN MEW!! Hiks..Hiks..

**6. Sweet ****Penalty (Side A)**

"Kenapa Ryuuzaki jadi lesu begitu?" Tanya Matsuda pada Aizawa yang dengan segera mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu. Matsuda menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya manyun, menatap sepotong donat dan secangkir kopi bergantian lalu menghela nafas. Jempolnya tak pernah lepas dari bibir, matanya yang penuh lingkaran hitam menatap sepotong donat dan secangkir kopi bergantian lalu menghela nafas. Itulah yang dilakukan Ryuuzaki sejak pagi, menatap sepotong donat dan secangkir kopi bergantian lalu menghela nafas, menatap sepotong donat dan secangkir kopi bergantian lalu menghela na-

"Hentikan pengulangan itu, Ryuuzaki. Kau membuatku kesal"

Ryuuzaki tetap menatap sepotong donat dan secangkir kopi bergantian lalu menghela nafas. Kali ini ditambah melirik Light. "Ini semua salah Light-kun"

Jari-jari light yang sedang mengetik di atas keyboard terhenti seketika. Dia memutar kursinya, menghadapi Ryuuzaki yang kini memelototinya (sulit dikatakan itu tatapan atau pelototan karena matanya sudah besar dari sononya).

"Ryuuzaki, Kau yang memulai jadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab. Akui saja kau kalah"

Ryuuzaki melirik donat dan kopi di atas mejanya yang tak tersentuh. "Aku tidak kalah dan Light-kun tidak menang" dia menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada donat, mencuil lapisan garnis dan memasukkannya pada mulut. "Tepung jagung"desis Ryuuzaki kecewa.

"Ya, kau jadi begini karena tadi malam kita kepergok Watari" Light mengenang kembali kejadian semalam, darah dalam tubuhnya berdesir. Malam yang-

Secara dramatis, bibir Ryuuzaki yang sedari tadi manyun berubah menjadi senyum. Menambah gemetar di badan Light.

"'Kita'? Aku dan Light-kun, kita" Bibirnya melengkung lagi 2 mm. "Kita, bukan hanya aku yang dipergoki Watari, tapi kita. Aku dan Light-kun, kita" Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menembakkan laser 'kita' yang membuat Light mengutuk perkataannya. "Kita, teman"

Gemetar di tubuh Light lenyap. _Teman?_

"Teman sudah sepantasnya saling menolong… jadi-"

Light mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan perkataan Ryuuzaki. "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak akan memberikan kue atau makanan manis untukmu"

Ryuuzaki membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi sebelum sempat ada suara keluar dari mulutnya, monitor besar menampilkan huruf W. "Pets… Tidak juga mengambilkan dari kulkas atau jatah petugas lain. Meski kau memakannya di blind spot kamera, Light akan mengawasimu. Ini detensi atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam. Demikian penjelasanku. Selamat siang, Ryuuzaki. …Petts" secepat munculnya secepat itu pula perginya.

"JDERR" Suara yang datar dan tenang ala Watari bagai petir siang bolong bagi Ryuuzaki. Tentu saja itu cuma sound effect di kepala Ryuuzaki.

"Tumben kau tidak menyangkal, Ryuuzaki" Sindir Light. "Oh, aku lupa. Gula diperlukan sebagai bahan bakar berfikirmu"

Ryuuzaki tak membantah, tak bisa membantah. Pikirannya melayang ke alam gula-gula. Jatah makanan manisnya, kubus-kubus gulanya. Sehari tanpa mereka... _Kira! Jangan-jangan kira mengendalikan Watari. Ini semua salah Kira._

Logika sedang pergi berwisata. Kini hanya Ryuuzaki dan rencana yang tanpa disangka justru berbalik karena faktor W.

"_Ano…_ Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam Light-kun?" Matsuda angkat bicara karena tidak tahan pada rasa penasaran. Terbayang lagi mata Misa yang menyerupai Ryuuzaki, bengkak dan dipenuhi lingkaran hitam. Plus aura hitam yang memenuhi penjuru kamarnya. "Ryuuzaki jadi aneh, Misa-misa juga…"

"_Misa mau bunuh Ryuuzaki_" Matsuda segera menyingkirkan gumaman Misa sejam lalu dari kepalanya.

"Itu" Light terdiam. _Untuk apa aku menjelaskan pada Matsuda. Hal seperti itu…_

"Light-kun marah karena aku menodai-"

"Jangan bilang!" Potong Light cepat. Matanya melotot, penuh ancaman.

Kelebatan bayangan terlarang melintas. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi dengan kompak ternganga. Shock.

"Jangan bilang hal yang membuat salah paham!"

Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi dengan kompak menghela nafas. Lega

"Lagipula kau belum melakukan apa-apa padaku!"

_Belum__,_ itu adalah password yang kembali membuat Matsuda, Aizawa, mogi dengan kompak ternganga. Shock… lagi.

Ryuuzaki kembali memeluk kedua lututnya. Mirip anak kucing dimarahin sang tuan. "Aku mau kue" Desisnya pelan. Saking pelannya, hanya terdengar oleh dia sendiri dan Light yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ryuuzaki …"rasa dendam dan kasihan dalam jiwa Light berperang.

Ryuuzaki merasakan empati dalam suara Light. Dia menoleh ke dan memberikan tatapan 'anak kucing dibuang saat hujan di tengah jalan'.

"Mau kue wasabi?" Rasa dendam menang. Anak kucing tertabrak, mati mengenaskan.

…

Hening

….

Masih hening

…

Terlalu hening

…

Aura kuburan di kutub utara-

…

"LIGHT SAYAAAAAANGGGG"

Keheningan pecah seketika. Semua mata memandang ke arah pintu.

Misa mendobrak masuk dalam ruang penyelidikan. Wajah berseri-seri, deretan gigi putih berkilau dan mata bersinar saat bertemu pandang dengan Light. Cahaya malaikat cinta menyelimuti tubuhnya yang berbalut gaun hitam. Tangan yang membawa bungkusan terentang, kaki melangkah ringan menuju Light. Jurus Misa no 13, Pelukan Besar.

Insting bertahan hidup milik Light membuatnya menyingkir 3 langkah ke kanan.

Insting cinta Misa membuatnya mengubah arah, lalu satu hentakan kuat ke lantai, dia melayang, (dalam gerakan slowmotion), melayang menuju Light. Misa memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi udara menerpa wajahnya. Dan…

"BRUK…Cring…BRUAGHK!!"

Misa dengan sukses melancarkan Jurus no 13. Objek yang di tubruknya sampai terjatuh, bahkan ditambah kursi yang di duduki sang objek.

…. Rasanya…

Misa mempererat pelukannya, Lengannya dapat merasakan tulang yang menonjol. _Light kok jadi kurus?_, batin Misa. dia membuka matanya dan merasakan kelembutan dari rambut hitam yang-

"EEEEHHHHH??"

Misa melepas pelukannya dan melompat mundur. "K-kok?"

Ryuuzaki masih tergeletak di lantai. Tak bergerak. Wajahnya memerah.

Light memandangi Ryuuzaki penuh iba. Dia berhasil selamat di detik terakhir dengan mengorbankan makhluk yang sedang depresi karena kekurangan asupan gula.

Ryuuzaki memegangi dadanya, ada debar yang tak normal. Dia memandang ke arah Misa yang menepuk-nepuk gaunnya, berusaha menghilangkan aroma Ryuuzaki. Dan jantungnya semakin berpacu dalam melodi rock n roll.

Light memandang bergantian pada Misa dan Ryuzaki. _Wajah Ryuuzaki semakin merah , dia… masa sih?_

"Light jahaaattt! Kenapa menghindari Misa? Misa kan mau memeluk Pacar yang amat sangat Misa cintai di seluruh dunia" Misa merenggut. Dan raut wajahnya semakin jelek saat Light tidak mempedulikannya melainkan mengulurkan tangan pada Ryuuzaki.

_Ryuuzakiiii__!!_ batin Misa menggeram penuh amarah. _Berani-beraninya merebut Light di depan Misa._

"Terima kasih Light-kun" Ryuuzaki meraih tangan Light. Ketika dia mencoba menapakkan kaki telanjangnya, rasa nyeri menyerang. Mata kakinya bagai terkena serangan listrik sejuta volt Pikachu. "!"

Light menangkap tubuh Ryuuzaki yang oleng. "Ryuuzaki… kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sirine bahaya di kepala Misa mengaum keras. _A-apa-apan pemandangan ini? Light memeluk Ryuuzaki?! Ah, Ryuuzaki menyentuh pundak Light. Tidak!! Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya! Wa-wajah mereka terlalu dekat!!Apa-apan tatapan itu?! _

"Tidak, hanya kakiku, sedikit terbentur" Light yakin kalau kaki Ryuuzaki lebih dari terbentur. Tapi dia sedang tidak mood untuk adu mulut dengan Ryuuzaki.

Light mengalihkan pandangannya pada Misa. Setelah melihat rona merah tak biasa pada wajah putih Ryuuzaki, kini dia melihat warna pucat mayat pada wajah Misa yang (biasanya) selalu ceria. _Apa dia merasa bersalah?_

Light memegangi pinggang Ryuuzaki, sementara Lengan Ryuuzaki merangkul pundaknya. Sakitnya cukup parah hingga membuat Ryuuzaki kesulitan berdiri."Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku menghindarimu kan?" _Karena pelukanmu itu bisa menyebabkan cedera._

Bibir Misa bergetar. "Iya…" _Karena Light ditipu makanan manis oleh Ryuuzaki. Hiks…Hiks_ Mata Misa berkaca-kaca. _Ka, karena Light lebih memilih Ryuuzaki daripada Misa._ Air menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"DEG!" jantung Ryuuzaki dihantam godam perasaan. Matanya tak dapat lepas dari sosok Misa dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat bungkusan pink dan tangan kirinya menghapus air mata yang menghitam karena mascara.

"Amane-san…" suara Ryuuzaki terdengar lirih. "Ini bukan salah Amane-san"

_Ya iya lah… Ini salah Ryuuzaki!Kalau Ryuuzaki tidak merebut Light dari Misa, Misa ngga bakalan balas den-_ Misa tersentak. Dia melirik bungkusan di tangannya. _Ya, balas dendam. Light akan jadi milik Misa lagi… _

"Untuk apa kau membela Misa, Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki tak menanggapi pertanyaan Light yang penuh kecurigaan. Mata Ryuuzaki tetap melekat pada Misa. _Debar ini, tidak salah lagi… _Mata Misa membalas pandangan Ryuuzaki.

"Ctar!" kok tiba-tiba ada percikan api sih?

Light terabaikan.

(Bicara soal terabaikan, Matsuda, Aizawa, mogi dengan kompak masih ternganga. Masih Shock…)

"Ryuuzaki" "Amane-san" suara Misa bertumpuk dengan Ryuuzaki.

"…"

"Misa mau kasih ini sama Ryuuzaki!!" seru Misa cepat, tak mau keduluan oleh Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki terdiam… dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Light, menuju keyboard dengan tertatih dan mengetikkan beberapa perintah.

"Pets"

-pada saat yang bersamaan-

"Pets"

Watari menutup buku **HOW TO TRAIN YOUR PET - For Expert** yang sedang di bacanya dan mengalihkan perhatian pada monitor yang mati secara mendadak. Monitor yang menampilkan ruang penyelidikan.

Watari bangkit dari kursinya dan meletakkan buku yang baru saja di bacanya di antara buku bergambar **MENJADI TEMAN TUAN PANDA** dan buku setebal ensiklopedi berjudul **HIPNOTIS DAN PENGGUNAANNYA.**

"L…"

Watari menghela nafas.

-kembali ke ruang penyelidikan-

"Untuk Ryuuzaki?" _Misa datang kemari untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk Ryuuzaki? Bukan untukku?_

Misa tak menanggapi Light. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan, memegangi bungkusan berwarna pink. "Maaf sedikit rusak karena tadi terjatuh pas Misa me…glekh…meluk Ryuuzaki"

Sulit membedakan antara tomat matang dan wajah Ryuuzaki saat ini.

"Ryuuzaki, kau takkan menerimanya kan?" _Tak mungkin Misa memberikan sesuatu tanpa sesuatu juga dibaliknya. Kau cukup cerdas untuk menyadarinya kan?_"Selain itu lebih baik kau urus kakimu dulu"

Ryuuzaki (juga) tak menanggapi Light, menerima bungkusan pink itu dengan gugup. "Te,terima kasih"

Light (yang terabaikan) hanya bisa memandangi prosesi penyerahan bungkusan pink itu sementara darah membuncah ke kepalanya. Antara kesal, marah dan… cemburu? Ah Light yang malang, manusia perfeksionis yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian kini dicuekin, diabaikan, tak dipedulikan dan- _Jangan seenaknya mengomentari perasaanku!_.

Ups…

Nah apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Kenapa Ryuuzaki deg-degan? Apa rencana Balas dendam Misa? Sampai kapan Light terabaikan? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Watari? Bagaimana dengan nasib trio yang masih shock? Dimanakah Oom Yagami? Dan…dan dimanakah KON? Hiks-hiks-hiks…kon-chan kamu dimanaaaaa? KooooN (Kon adalah Hiks..Hiks… HUWEEE)

Silahkan coba jawab pertanyaan di atas sebelum memasuki Side B.

* * *

Wasabi : sejenis lobak yang luar biasa pedas.

* * *

Hiks3…Butuh Review dan doa supaya sumber inspirasi tercinta –Kon- mo balik Mewwww

Hiks… Kon…


	8. Chapter 6 side B

A/N: makasih reviewnya mew )

**SWEETS**

**6****. Sweet Penalty **(Side B)

-Kediaman Yagami-

"Suamiku, lebih baik kamu beristirahat sedikit lagi. Bukankah hari ini kamu mendapat izin cuti?" Yagami Sachiko memeluk jas Yagami Souichiro, enggan memberikannya pada sang suami.

Yagami mengencangkan dasinya lalu memberikan tatapan 'aku tidak apa-apa' pada sang istri. "Aku tidak akan pingsan karena ketakutanku pada cita-cita masa kecil putra kita Sachiko" Jelas Yagami "Tidak lagi".

"Eh?" Sachiko memberikan tatapan 'aku tidak paham' pada Yagami, tapi tak ditanggapi.

Yagami mengambil jasnya lalu berjalan menuju rak penyimpanan sepatu. "Tenang sachiko, aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu" ucapnya pelan saat memasang tali sepatu. "Lagipula impian anak-anak itu sangat mudah berubah"

Sachiko semakin tak paham. Dan dia tak sempat berfikir lagi ketika terdengar teriakan Sayu. "Mama… Gaun Pink Sayu yang kebesaran waktu itu ada di mana ya?"

Sachiko terdiam sejenak, dia berjalan menuju tangga, menghampiri putrinya di lantai dua. "Sepertinya di kamar Light. Terakhir dia yang meminjamnya kan?"

O – O…

"CTASS!" tali sepatu Yagami Putus. Pertanda buruk nih.

Sementara itu pada waktu yang bersamaan di Ruang penyelidikan.,

"Hatsyi !" Light menutup mulutnya. Belakangan ini dia sering sekali bersin. _Apa aku terkena flu ya?_ Namun Light tidak begitu tertarik pada kemungkinan dia terserang virus. Dia lebih tertarik pada 'koneksi' tak jelas yang terjadi pada Misa dan Ryuuzaki saat ini.

Ryuuzaki dan Misa saling berhadapan. Berpandangan. Mengabaikan Light yang terpaksa mengikuti mereka ke dapur di ruang penyelidikan karena alasan Rantai dan memapah Ryuuzaki. Light sedikitnya paham kenapa mereka harus ke dapur tempat Ryuuzaki meletakkan semua stok makanan manisnya dan tempat Matsuda membuat kopi. Selain karena di sini mereka bisa terlepas dari pandangan tim penyelidik, juga karena disini salah satu tempat _blindspot_ kamera. Tempat yang bebas dari pengawasan Watari.

"Amane-san, sekarang sudah aman"

Misa mengangguk, dia dengan berhati-hati menyodorkan bungkusan di tangannya sekali lagi pada Ryuuzaki. Mirip transaksi narkoba.

Light (masih terabaikan) melihat semburat rona merah di wajah Ryuuzaki, lagi. Sedangkan Misa mempersembahkan senyum tulus yang selama ini hanya di persembahkan untuk Light.

"Ini untuk Ryuuzaki"

Bibir Light membentuk huruf "n" sempurna. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia dianggap tidak ada. Lebih parah lagi, tidak dianggap oleh cewek yang tergila-gila padanya dan detektif freak yang merantainya. Light menyandarkan punggung ke dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya . Saking capeknya dicuekin Light sampai bikin janji dalam hati untuk menikahi siapa saja yang mau menyapanya sekarang.

"Light-kun, kita tidak boleh menolak pemberian tulus seorang Lady kan?"

"Eh?!" Kok Ryuuzaki sih? Bukannya mengharapkan Misa,tapi…

"Kenapa Light-kun terkejut seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak… bu-bu-bukan apa-apa…"Janji dalam hati tidak masuk hitungan kan? "Hanya saja" Light terdiam,menyusun kata-kata, mencoba alihkan pembicaraan. Lalu TING! Muncul hasil yang menarik"kau tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandanganmu padaku. Padahal di depanmu… ada makanan manis" Light menghela nafas.

Selama ini Ryuuzaki tak pernah tersipu meskipun melihat Misa dalam gaun tidur. Jadi, kemungkinan yang tersisa hanya pada bungkusan yang dibawa Misa. Dan kira-kira apa isi bungkusan yang bisa membuat pecandu gula yang kekurangan asupan gula tersipu? Makanan manis. (minuman manis tereliminasi karena Misa mengatakan 'rusak' bukannya tumpah). Kalau isinya bukan makanan manis, Ryuuzaki tak akan repot-repot ke Blindspot kamera plus meminta izin padanya. Dan kenapa Ryuuzaki bisa tahu itu makanan manis? Radar maniak gula. Mungkin.

"Light-kun lebih penting daripada makanan manis"

Satu kalimat pernyataan yang mengembalikan Misa dalam kondisi paranoid. _TIDAAAKKKK Ryuuzaki mengatakan perasaannya pada Light di depan Misa. I-Ini…Ini pernyataan perang! Ryuuzaki memang… HUWAAA!! _

"Tentu saja…" ucap Light penuh percaya diri. _Karena bila aku melaporkan pada Watari maka detensimu akan semakin berat kan?_

Mata Misa terbelalak. _Light?! Ja-jangan-jangan Light… kau bukan hanya tertipu makanan manis Ryuuzaki, tapi juga merasa senang karena tertipu… kenapa Light? Apa Light sebegitu sukanya sama Ryuuzaki?_

"Jadi Light-kun… harus menerimanya?"

"Menurutmu?" Setelah diabaikan, kali ini Light merasa di atas angin.

"Jawaban ya…?"

"Kalau aku menjawab tidak?"

"Light-kun tidak sekejam itu hingga membuatku patah hati kan?"

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?"

"Bukannya Light-kun sendiri yang bilang kalau _aku belum melakukan apa-apa padamu_"

"…" kalau bilang tidak sama saja dengan mengakui kalau Ryuuzaki sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tapi kalau dia bilang ya… kenapa semua hal selalu berbalik mendukung Ryuuzaki?!

"Jadi jawabannya?"

Light membuang muka, tak tahan dipandangi oleh Ryuuzaki. "Terserah apa maumu Ryuuzaki"

Ryuuzaki tersenyum riang dan menyambut bungkusan pink dari tangan Misa. Sementara Misa sudah terpisah dari pikirannya yang mengembara jauh untuk mencerna percakapan Ryuuzaki dan Light. "Terima kasih Amane-san"

"Eh?" pikiran Misa sudah kembali dari pengembaraannya tanpa membawa hasil. "Ah, iya… Misa senang kalau Ryuuzaki suka dengan pemberian Misa" _Fufufufu… Ayo Ryuuzaki, buka bungkusannya lalu buka kotak kuenya! Misa sudah masukin obat pencahar paling kuat di situ. Ryuuzaki bakal mondar mandir toilet seharian. Pasti bau bangeetttt! terus Light jadi ilfil sama Ryuuzaki dan kembali ke pelukan Misa. Kyaaa… Misa memang jenius._

Ryuuzaki meletakkan 'hadiah' dari Misa ke atas meja, lalu membuka kain pink pembungkusnya dan menemukan kotak kue berbentuk segitujuh. Dia terdiam.

"DEG!!" 2 jantung berdebar keras. Light memegangi kepalanya, Ryuuzaki mengigiti Kukunya.

_Aku ingat!_

"Kalau kau memakannya, kau harus melupakan semua yang terjadi semalam" Light melihat kue di atas meja lalu wajah Ryuuzaki dan membuang muka, lagi "Dan jangan harap itu akan bisa terulang"

Senyum Ryuuzaki memudar. Dia menyentakkan dengan ringan rantai di tangan kanannya. Light tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari sentakan rantai di tangan kirinya dan menghampiri Ryuuzaki. "Butuh bantuan untuk berjalan?" Ryuuzaki mengangguk dengan malas.

"Eh… ada apa Ryuuzaki? Kenapa Ryuuzaki tidak memakannya? Ini kue special yang hanya dijual 3 hari dalam setahun di Jepang lho!" _Apa kejadian __**semalam**__ mengalahkan enaknya kue super manis?_

"Aku tidak memakannya bukan karena Light-kun lho…" Ryuuzaki melingkarkan lengannya di leher Light lalu menatap lurus ke dalam mata Light "Aku menolaknya bukan karena Light-kun". Tekannya lagi.

"Aku tahu" bisik Light pelan. Tapi terdengar sangat jelas karena bibir seksi itu berada sangat dekat dengan telinga Ryuuzaki.

"Kenapaaaaaa??" Ah Misa tak mendengarnya ya? "Padahal Misa sudah susah payah memasukkan-" Misa terdiam, nyaris saja bilang obat pencahar. "Memasukkan perhatian Misa dan waktu Misa untuk ini!"

"Maaf Amane-san. Bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku hanya… tidak bisa"

_Apa Ryuuzaki sudah tahu jebakan yang Misa pasang?__Atau jangan-jangan, karena ancaman Light?Li-Li- Light udah melenceng seperti Ryuuzaki. Hiks…Hiks.._ "Kenapa?" air mata kembali menggenang. _Kenapa Light memilih Ryuuzaki dari pada Misa?_

Ryuuzaki mengalihkan pandangannya dari Light ke Misa lalu ke Kue di atas meja. "Aku tidak bisa memakannya karena i-"

"HIS FAKE" potong Light cepat.

"…" Ryuuzaki melihat orang yang memapahnya kini tersenyum seperti setan.

"Jangan meragukan ingatanku"

-Pada waktu yang bersamaan di Lorong menuju Ruang penyelidikan-

"Watari-san?" Yagami mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat pria tua yang justru menghentikan langkahnya demi mendengar code namenya di sebut. "Mengantarkan kue untuk Ryuuzaki?"

Watari menggeleng. "Anda sendiri sepertinya mengalami perjalanan yang merepotkan"

Yagami mengikuti arah pandangan Watari. Jasnya sobek di bagian siku, telapak tangannya lecet dan penampilannya sudah jauh dari kata rapi apalagi bersih. "Oh ini…" Yagami mau menjelaskan tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah pucat dan akhirnya hanya mengatakan "Memang perjalanan yang merepotkan"

Ya, sangat merepotkan. Mobilnya mogok 3 kilometer dari gedung penyelidikan, taka da taksi, bispun taka da yang lewet, lalu ketika berjalan, tali sepatunya putus (lagi) dan membuatnya jatuh di turunan. Ketika dia berlari sekerumunan gagak menyerangnya. Dan perjalanannya terhambat 1 jam karena secara berturut-turut 13 ekor kucing hitam melintas di depannya. Pertanda nasib (sangat) sial?

"Bukankah hari ini anda mendapatkan izin cuti?" Tanya Watari lagi. Kali ini mereka berjalan berbarengan menuju ruang penyelidikan.

"Tubuh tua ini bisa jamuran kalau tidak bekerja" Yagami berbohong. _Aku hanya ingin memastikan mimpi putraku tentang pangeran impian sudah berubah. _Itu alasan yang sebenarnya. "Anda sendiri?"

"Ryuuzaki seenaknya mematikan kamera pengawas. Tentu saja bisa kunyalakan kembali dalam waktu 5 menit karena aku mengusai ruang sistem, tapi begitu menyala dia sudah menghilang. Blindspot kamera. Dan dia pasti mengintimidasi Light-kun sehingga mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan seperti semalam. Anak itu, dari kecil dia selalu saja bermain dengan pikiran orang. Data, membaca situasi, Analisis, blacklist, intimidasi, mengendalikan orang-orang dengan kemampuannya. Tak peduli walau itu orang yang membesarkannya, apa aku yang salah mendidiknya? Hingga dia bisa senang bermain dengan kasus yang membuat orang-orang jadi gila. Tapi sekarang justru lengah terhadap Misa-san"

"Apa dia tidak tahu apa yang dibawa Misa-san? Seharusnya dia mengalah saja dan menyerahkan Light-kun pada Misa-san. Apalagi Matsuda-san mendapatkan itu dari Misa-san. Kemungkinan terburuk, akan terjadi kekacauan. Apa aku salah memberinya tendensi tanpa gula? Tapi yang kalau tidak begitu Light-kun yang akan menuntutnya untuk kasus pelecehan. Tidak,tidak mungkin begitu bla bla bla bla" Watari terus saja mengomel sendiri. Lupa pada Yagami yang semakin pucat mendengarkan keluh kesah seorang 'Ayah' yang dipermainkan anaknya.

"Watari-san kita sudah sampai"

Watari menghentikan keluh kesahnya yang tidak akan cukup dituliskan dalam 10 halaman ukuran Kuarto. Hening berkuasa sejenak. Watari memperbaiki posisi kacamata dan menyelipkan tangan ke balik jas abu-abunya, perlahan, tanpa suara.

_Posisi itu! Watari akan mengeluarkan… _"senjata?!"

"Benar, senjata terakhir untuk kondisi terburuk" bisiknya seperti seorang agen rahasia. Dia menunjukkan benda ramping dengan ujung bundar di tangannya. "Kali ini akan lebih sempurna dari kemarin lusa"

Kening Yagami berkerut. "Tapi Watari-san itu kan-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" terdengar teriakan dari balik pintu. Suara Matsuda. Lalu disambut tawa aneh dari… Mogi? Yagami menggeleng, mungkin dia salah dengar, Mogi tak mungkin tertawa.

"Yagami-san…" Watari memberikan tatapan prihatin pada Yagami. "Lebih baik anda tidak masuk"

Warna salju merayapi wajah Yagami. Firasat buruk berulang. Semua pertanda buruk hari ini… tali sepatu, gagak, kucing hitam, … semua pertanda itu merunjuk pada apa yang ada di balik pintu ruang penyelidikan. Mungkin. "Saya akan tetap masuk"

Watari menghembuskan nafas 'apa boleh buat'. "Siapkan jantung anda…"

O – O…

-kembali ke ruang penyelidikan bersama Light, Ryuuzaki dan Misa-

"Jangan meragukan ingatanku" Aura hitam pekat memenuhi tubuh Light.

Misa mengucek-ngucek matanya yang berhenti memproduksi air mata secara mendadak. _Barusan Misa kok ngelihat ada tanduk setan di kepala Light ya?_

"…" Ryuuzaki membuang pandangannya ke lantai. _Ternyata masih belum sempurna. Seharusnya Watari…_

"Ada apa L? Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

_Sekarang Misa bisa lihat ekor setan Light, ada __trisulanya juga… AH ada latar api neraka juga! Wai… Mata Light seraaaaaaaaaaaaammmmm…_

"Sudah kubilang, panggil Aku Ryuuzaki" usaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sia-sia karena pandangan Light tak berhenti menusuk-nusuknya, kelewat tajam.

"Ka-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" teriakan dari ruang utama menyelamatkan Ryuuzaki. Baru kali ini suara Matsuda terdengar begitu 'benar' di telinga Ryuuzaki.

"Si bodoh itu apa yang membuatnya berteriak?!"

Light berjalan cepat, mengabaikan orang yang sedang di papahnya mendesis kesakitan. "WAHUHAHAHAHAKAKAKAKAHAIHIHIHIHI" suara apalagi tuh?

"GYAaAaaAA!! Monkichi tertawa!" Misa menunjuk ke arah Mogi yang muncul bagai ninja, menghalangi jalan Light dan Ryuuzaki yang baru (akan) keluar dari dapur.

"Hei teman-teman aku sudah menemukan pasangannya! Segera mulai pestaaa" Seru Mogi riang. Wajah datarnya kini di penuhi senyum tulus seorang pengiring pengantin dan rona pink kebahagiaan di pipinya.

"EH?" Light bahkan tidak sempat kaget, ketika dia dan Ryuuzaki di seret Mogi ke 'tempat pesta' di mana Matsuda dan Aizawa sudah memamerkan senyum ala iklan pasta gigi.

Matuda menepuk-nepuk sofa panjang. Sementara Aizawa menari-nari sambil membawa piring di kedua tangannya. Jadi ingat tari piring. "Ayo-ayo-ayo… duduk kemari pasangan yang sudah terantai…" Mogi mendorong dengan 'lembut' Light dan Ryuuzaki ke sofa yang telah disiapkan Matsuda.

Light mendarat dengan punggungnya ke atas sofa dan berkat daya tarik rantai Ryuuzaki mendarat dengan lembut di atas tubuh Light.

"KYAAAA!! Ryuuzaki mesum! Super mesum! MESUM!!" Misa menjerit panik. Baru saja dia akan menarik Ryuuzaki –memisahkannya dari Light- ketika Mogi menangkap lengannya..

"Duuhhh Misa-Misa… tidak boleh mengganggu orang yang lagi kasmaran dong" Matsuda menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan. "Lihat, mereka sampai tak peduli meski hari masih siang. Serangan membabi buta. Karena Cintaaaaaa"

"Bo-Bohong… bukan itukan?! Pa-pasti karena alien kan?"

Lebih masuk akal statement Matsuda daripada Misa.

"…"

Sementara itu Aizawa masih menari-nari dengan piring di kedua tangannya.

Light berusaha tetap tenang dalam kondisi yang sama sekali tidak menenangkan ini. Tanduk setan lengkap dengan atributnya lenyap seketika, pikirannya sudah beralih pada 'fenomena' yang terjadi pada tim penyelidik. Tapi sebelum memecahkan 'fenomena' itu, dia harus memecahkan masalah yang lebih penting.

"Ryuuzaki, menyingkirlah dari tubuhku"

Ryuuzaki menatap mata Light yang berbaring tanpa daya di bawahnya, tak bisa bergerak. "Itu Perintah atau permintaan?"

"Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku!" Light mulai gerah, wajahnya memerah (marah atau 'panas'?). Dia tidak melihat sedikitpun perubahan pada emosi Ryuuzaki apalagi kepanikan walau orang-orang disekelilingnya berubah jadi aneh.

"Aku tidak suka diperintah"

Dan Light tidak suka mengalah. "Menyingkirlah, tubuhmu itu, berat…"

"Light-kun tidak konsisten ya. Bukannya semalam kau bilang aku ini ringan"

Matsuda berhenti menggerak-gerakkan jari, Misa berhenti memberontak, Mogi –masih memegangi Misa- tersipu, Aizawa berhenti menari. "Ternyata…" "Bo-bohong kan?" "Selamat-selamat-selamat" "Prang!"

Situsi selalu dan selalu berbalik mendukung Ryuuzaki. Light menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Tolong?"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Light merasa sebal melihat senyum tipis milik Ryuuzaki. "Tentu saja Light-kun"

Light baru saja mendapatkan posisi duduk yang normal ketika musik pengiring pernikahan mengalun dalam ruangan.

"Nah, pangeran impian Light-kun sudah ada di depan mata Lho…" Aizawa cengar-cengir. "Mari mulai pernikahan".

Light merinding.

Matsuda berdiri sambil memegangi Pena laksana mike. "Ya acara pembuka, pasangan saling menyuapkan kue…" Sebuah piring dengan sepotong besar cake di sodorkan ke hadapan Light oleh Aizawa. "Tapi karena kuenya cuma satu, jadi…"

"Itu berarti suapan dengan Misa kan?" nada ceria Misa telah pulih.

"TOOTTT!! Salaah…" Aizawa menekan hidung Misa dengan telunjuknya. "Misa-Misa dapat jatah sendiri kok!" tanpa basa-basi, Aizawa memasukkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulut Misa "HAP!"

Light menutup matanya. _Tenang, tenang, tenang, tenang. Light kau harus tenang. Pasti ada alasan rasional dari tingkah aneh mereka. Berfikirlah dengan tenang jangan sampai terpengaruh…_

"Light-kun, menurutmu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh mereka?" Ryuuzaki merendahkan suaranya agar hanya terdengar oleh Light. "Tidak terkendali"

Light melirik Ryuuzaki dengan sudut matanya. Rencana? Ryuuzaki selalu mencari tahu segala sesuatu mulai dasarnya, melihat sesuatu yang terpendam dari apa yang tampak di permukaan untuk mendapatkan fakta. Kenapa dia bertanya rencana, bukannya sebab?

"Bukannya kau yang lebih tahu"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu penyebabnya, kan?"

"konklusi yang hebat Light-kun. Silahkan makan kuenya"

"Eh?"

Kewaspadaan Light yang menurun karena pertanyaan Ryuuzaki telah membuka kesempatan bagi Matsuda untuk dan Mogi untuk menyelinap, memeganginya dan"HAP!" memasukkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya sekarang semua orang berminat sekali memasukkan kue ke dalam mulut Light.

Light merasakan ada rasa manis yang tajam melebur di lidahnya, seperti es bagi gigi sensitif, memberikan sengatan kecil di kepalanya. Sengatan yang semakin lama semakin besar dan…

Ryuuzaki menghela nafas lega, seolah baru saja lepas dari masalah besar. Setidaknya dia _berfikir_ seperti itu.

"Ryuu-chan tidak mau makan kue?" Misa tiba-tiba saja merangkul Ryuuzaki dari belakang. Nah lho? "Tapi punya Misa sudah habis… Ryuuchan makan punya Light aja"

'Kue punya Light' yang dimaksud sudah masuk ke dalam mulut..

"A,Aku menolak" ucap Ryuuzaki pelan. Mengalihkan pandangan pada kakinya.

"Ayolah Ryuuzaki… kau suka sekali kue kan… lihat… Di sini ada kue Lho…"Matsuda bergaya ala guide wisata, mengarahkan tangannya pada Light.

"Aku menolak…" tegas Ryuuzaki.

"Jangan pura-pura jaga image… Misa dengar apa yang Light dan Ryuuzaki lakukan tadi malam" Misa melepaskan rangkulannya. "Light tidak akan keberatan kalau dengan Ryuuzaki kok. Kali ini Misa izinkan. Tapi habis ini kembalikan Light ke Misa"Misa berkecak pinggang. "Misa dengan berbesar hati memaafkan apa yang Ryuuzaki lakukan semalam dan mengizinkan Ryuuzaki jadi nomor 2 nya Light" tentu saja yang dimaksud nomor 1 adalah Misa.

"Waaa… lihat wajahnya memerah… dia malu-malu. Ayo, cepat, sebelum kuenya habis tertelan. Ayo lakukan sumpah pernikahan!" sumpah pernikahan apa pakai tukaran kue?

"…" mau menolak juga…

Mogi berkedip pada Aizawa dan Matsuda… "Paksa Ryuuzakiii!!"

"!!"

O - O

"BRAK!!" Pintu terbuka.

Pesta tak terganggu. Terus berlangsung. Musik pengantar pernikahan mengalun.

"WAAA… Yagami-san anda tepat Waktu. Hari ini pesta pernikahan Raito dengan pangeran idamannya LHO!!"

Yagami memegangi dadanya.

"Sudah saya katakan sebaiknya anda menunggu di luar kan?" Ucap watari dengan nada 'salahmu sendiri, kalau aku sih sudah terbiasa'. Watari mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Diantara semua bayangan buruk dari mimpi terburuk, hari ini adalah bentuk nyata yang terkutuk.

Sekejap, chaya putih menyambar penglihatan Yagami dan pikiran yagami blank. _Dunia dongeng berwarna-warni. Seorang putri didalam puri. Para Peri tak terbang namun berlari. Mau pergi kemana peri?Mau pergi melihat pangeran berkuda putih. Katanya mau menemui sang putri. Untuk membangunkan sang putri tidur. Bagaimana caranya?Pangeran idaman sang putrid harus…_

"Bruk"

-**The End** (?)-

Perlahan kesadaran Light mulai hilang ketika dia mendengar pintu di buka. Ada ayahnya dan Watari. Watari mengeluarkan senjatanya. Senyum Light merekah, mengabaikan keanehan tak terdefinisi, mengabaikan apa yang ada dalam mulutnya.

_Sesuai Rencana…_

XxX

Ryuuzaki melihat dari sudut matanya, Debar jantungnya yang cepat kini mulai melambat, seperti nafasnya yang tertahan. Watari dan senjatanya telah tiba.

_S__cenario-complete…_

* * *

Ps: Jangan pernah bikin janji nikah yang ngga-ngga meski dalam hati! Kasihanilah ayahmu!

* * *

Agak membingungkan ya, mew? Tapi memang inilah ending hari2 SWEETS, sebenarnya Mewth mo kasih judul _**3 hari untuk 3 bulan**_, tapi karena ngga imut jadilah dia SWEETS mew. Butuh penjelasan, mew? Baiklah. Kon itu nama kucing peliharaan Mewth yang hilang. (Sedia payung sebelum ditimpukin).

Dan tentang apa yang sebenarnya di lihat Oom Yagami dan yang terjadi pada duo L, karena Mewth paling lemah sama deskripsi jd dilewatin mew… (_Kucing siluman tidak bertanggung jawab!_). Sampai disini mew rasa semuanya sudah dapat menduga apa yang terjadi selama 3 hari Mew. Next!

Chp.7 The Lost Sweets

Review pliiiisssssssss…..


End file.
